


Совместный проект: Теперь мы - напарники!

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Дерек был готов провалиться сквозь землю или даже ещё ниже. Он неловко оглядывал школьный коридор, покрываясь нелепым румянцем от того, что на них со Стайлзом глазели другие ученики. Впрочем, Стайлзу было на это наплевать. Он выплясывал перед Дереком, выкрикивая, что они будут лучшими партнёрами в Бейкон Хиллс, не уточняя, что имеет ввиду совместный проект по биологии, а не однополую любовь.





	Совместный проект: Теперь мы - напарники!

***

Дерек был готов провалиться сквозь землю или даже ещё ниже. Он неловко оглядывал школьный коридор, покрываясь нелепым румянцем от того, что на них со Стайлзом глазели другие ученики. Впрочем, Стайлзу было на это наплевать. Он выплясывал перед Дереком, выкрикивая, что они будут лучшими партнёрами в Бейкон Хиллс, не уточняя, что имеет ввиду совместный проект по биологии, а не однополую любовь.

Впрочем, едва ли кому-то придёт в голову, что один из самых популярных парней школы обратит внимание на замкнутого, мрачного и молчаливого Дерека. Стайлз Стилински — звезда. Он ведёт себя, как хочет. Он постоянно спорит с учителями, он откалывает нелепые номера и вместе со своим лучшим другом Скоттом ведёт команду по лакроссу к победе. Стайлз, как лесной пожар — всеобъемлющий и неотвратимый. Стайлз, как фейерверк на Четвертое июля — яркий и запоминающийся. Стайлз — не ровня Дереку.

— Чувак, я чертовски доволен, что меня распределили в пару с тобой, — заключил Стилински, отбросив свои ритуальные танцы. — Ты поможешь мне не завалить биологию, а я добавлю тебе очков популярности. Идёт?

— Мне не нужны никакие очки популярности, — фыркнул Дерек, нервно поправляя лямку рюкзака, — я и так помогу тебе с проектом.

— Не пойдёт. Справедливость должна восторжествовать. И раз Дерек Хейл, наш самый умный ученик, тратит своё время на помощь жалкому Стайлзу, то Стайлз обязан ответить ему тем же. Как я понял, тебя не интересует популярность, тогда что же? Пусть девочка назовёт имя, и Человек всё сделает.

Дерек невольно улыбнулся, услышав отсылку на Игру Престолов, но развивать эту тему не стал.

— Мне ничего не нужно, Стайлз. Угомонись уже.

— О, нет! Всё только начинается. И в твоих же интересах помочь мне, иначе я начну действовать на твой страх и риск.

— Вперёд, Стилински, действуй. Только отстань от меня уже. За то время, которое я потратил на беседу с тобой, можно было сгонять в библиотеку и разжиться нужными учебниками по проекту.

Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и осуждающе поцокал языком.

— Тяжёлый случай, — заключил он, — но я, к счастью, знаю, что мне с тобой делать.

***

Дерек едва не подавился, когда за его столик уселся Скотт МакКолл. Тот самый Скотт, который был капитаном школьной команды по лакроссу и всегда занимал столик для популярных ребят. И вот он, звезда, усадил свой зад напротив Дерека.

— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал МакКолл, вытаскивая соломинку из упаковки и впихивая её в сок.

— Тебе от меня что-то нужно? — насупившись, уточнил Дерек.

Скотт лишь отрицательно помотал головой, делая сюрпающий глоток.

— Прикинь, у них нет шоколадных маффинов! Как мне прожить этот день? Жизнь — сплошные страдания, — проворчал Стайлз, плюхаясь рядом с Дереком. — Кстати, я слышал, что напротив кинотеатра открылась новая бургерная. Хоть какое-то утешение бедному, несчастному мне. Нужно завалиться туда после школы и оценить их картошку спиральками.

Скотт фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Оценивать бургерные по вкусу колы и картошки спиральками — отстойно. У них могут быть не вкусные чизбургеры или фри, но ты все равно будешь нас туда таскать.

— Потому что картошка спиральками и кола, чувак! Лучше может быть только кофе, энергетик и батончики Reese's, — сказал Стайлз.

Дерек всё это время сидел в напряжении и переводил затравленный взгляд с МакКолла на Стилински и обратно.

— Привет, — поздоровалась Лидия, занимая одно из свободных мест и складывая перед собой тетради. — Кто-нибудь сделал домашнее задание по математике? — спросила она, пристально глядя на Дерека.

Скотт застонал, как раненный зверь, и инстинктивно отодвинулся от Лидии.

— Даже не напоминай! Не хочу думать о домашке.

— Я пытался, — честно сказал Стайлз, — но последний пример — самая настоящая засада. Я так его и не осилил.

Лидия поджала губы и снисходительно посмотрела на него.

— Если бы ты не тратил всё своё время на лакросс, то мог бы стать одним из лучших учеников школы.

— Увы и ах, я бестолочь, — отмахнулся Стайлз, которого не интересовали регалии. Он учился очень даже хорошо, а в купе со спортивной стипендией мог позволить себе любой университет.

— Ну, так ты сделал домашку? — повторила свой вопрос Лидия, глядя прямо на Дерека.

Тот хмуро кивнул. Последний пример действительно был сложным, но в итоге Хейл успешно его решил.

— Дашь посмотреть? Хочу сравнить наши решения.

— Моя тетрадь в шкафчике, — буркнул он, поднимаясь и подхватывая поднос.

— Тебе не обязательно мчаться за домашкой прямо сейчас, — милостиво позволила Лидия. — Я подойду к тебе перед уроком.

Но Дерек её уже не слушал. У него в ушах набатом били колокола на высоких частотах. Он торопливо избавился от подноса и шёл, сам не зная куда. Это нашествие Стайлза и его сотоварищей не просто выбило из колеи, Дерек был близок к состоянию паники. Бывают асоциальные люди, которым намного комфортнее в тишине и уединении, которые не выносят толпы. И Дерек был одним из них.

— Хей, чувак, ты чего так быстро смотался? — спросил Стайлз, нагнавший ретивого беглеца.

— Что это было? — агрессивно спросил Дерек.

— Ничего. Мы просто подсели к тебе. Ты же всегда ходишь один, я подумал, что тебе должно быть скучно. У тебя и друзей-то в школе нет. Ты максимум иногда общаешься с младшей сестрой. Она та ещё забияка, но даже у Коры есть парочка подпевал. Нельзя быть вечным волком одиночкой, Дерек. Всем нужны друзья.

— И ты готов продать мне дружбу за проект, Стилински? Что ещё ты готов продать, а?

— Дело не только в проекте, я же говорю, нам не сложно, а тебе будет веселее.

— Не в проекте дело? Выходит, ты меня жалеешь? Бедного, одинокого ботаника?

— Да нет же! Успокойся, Дер, ты чего так взбеленился?

— Потому что не стоит совать свой нос в чужие дела, Стилински. Иначе я реально завалю наш проект, нахрен! На моих оценках один промах никак не скажется, а тебя могут и на второй год оставить.

— Воу, ты мне угрожаешь?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Думаю, что у тебя с кукушкой не в порядке, Хейл. Ну и пошёл ты в жопу, понятно?

Стайлз развернулся и пошел обратно в столовую, буквально полыхая от гнева и бормоча:

— Благими намерениями, блядь!

***

***

— Дашь посмотреть на твоё домашнее задание? — Лидия, как и обещала, подошла к Дереку перед уроком.

— Нет, — отчеканил он, игнорируя рыжую помеху.

— Стайлз сказал, что вы поругались, — протянула Лидия. — Я думала, он шутит, а ты действительно тот ещё параноик.

Дерек посмотрел на неё исподлобья и сказал:

— Какой есть. А теперь проваливай, Мартин.

— Без проблем, Хейл, — пожала плечами Лидия, которой в сущности было на него наплевать. — Только не думай, что ты так легко отделаешься от Стайлза. Он, к сожалению, отходчивый.

Она удалилась, оставив Дерека вариться в собственных мыслях.

***

Лидия Мартин не была слепой Вангой, но своего друга знала, как облупленного. Так что на следующий же день Стилински вновь ворвался в личное пространство Дерека, изводя его своей болтливостью, излишним мельтешением и вообще.

— Кстати, в пятницу будет матч по лакроссу. Лидс займёт тебе местечко. Будешь в первом ряду. Можешь ещё кого-нибудь с собой привести. Подружку там.

Стилински поиграл бровями и дружески стукнул Дерека по плечу.

— Я не приду.

— Не любишь лакросс?

— Не люблю людей и их сборища.

— О, не волнуйся! Ты будешь в отделе для крутых, там не бывает толкотни и все предельно вежливы. И, кстати, Лидс просила, чтобы ты привёл Кору.

— Кору?

— Ага. Она ей то ли проспорила билет, то ли что-то в этом духе. Какая разница? Ты же ладишь с сестрой?

— Более-менее, — честно признался Дерек, потому что на свете не существовало никого, с кем бы он реально ладил.

— В общем, приходите. А после матча поедем на вечеринку к Лидии.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не приду?

— Ты же понимаешь, что если потребуется, то мы всей командой по лакроссу прикатим к тебе, чтобы доставить на матч? У тебя, вроде, не очень с экономикой. Не стоит лишний раз злить тренера Финстока, верно?

— Это похоже на шантаж.

— Учусь у лучших, Хейл! Ты же сам обещал, что провалишь проект. Я запомнил. И начал готовиться к нему! Собираю те данные, о которых ты просил. Так что с понедельника приступим. А пока лакросс и вечеринка!

Дерек обречённо смотрел вслед Стайлзу, который попрощался с ним и умчался куда-то, не дожидаясь ответа. Он понимал, что у него нет выбора. Особенно если Кора узнает о приглашении, потому что она явно сохла по кому-то из команды по лакроссу и такой шанс упускать не станет.

— Моя жизнь — отстой, — проворчал Дерек, утешением которому служило то, что он уже и так собрал весь необходимый материал для проекта, так что Стилински тратил своё время понапрасну.

***

Дерек был на сто процентов прав: узнав о приглашении, Кора ухватилась за него, чуть ли не прыгая от радости, что ей представилась такая возможность. Сам Дерек этой инициативы не разделял, мечтая, чтобы его переехал трактор и спас от незавидной участи. Но даже здесь любимая сестрёнка заверила его, что не позволит ему просто так умереть и притащит на вечеринку в любом состоянии, даже если это окажется прах в коробочке. Кора давно сохла по кому-то там (Дерек не вдавался в подробности) и собиралась устроить блицкриг по завоеванию этой персоны. Дерек искренне желал ей удачи и надеялся, что Коре повезёт больше, чем немцам, но сам идти никуда не хотел. Только выбора у него не было.

Потому он уступил, рассудив, что свалит с вечеринки при первой же возможности. Учитывая, что он был невидимкой, о котором будет помнить только Кора и то до момента встречи с объектом своих воздыханий, это не сложно. Ну, ещё был Стайлз, но его можно проигнорировать. План до идеальности простой и вроде бы не сложный.

Вот только Дерек не учёл одного важного обстоятельства, ведь его любимая сестрёнка решила позаботиться и о брате. А потому вечеринка превратилась во что-то ужасное. Дерек оказался заперт в спальне Лидии Мартин. И ладно бы один! С ним торчал неугомонный, болтливый Стайлз. Дерек пытался сломать замок, выбить дверь, пытался даже в окно вылезти, но всё безуспешно. И, что хуже всего, Стайлз воспринял их заключение более чем спокойно. Просто сидел на полу и болтал без умолку, уговаривая Дерека успокоиться.

— Ты ненавидишь меня? Или я так тебе противен, что ты и минуты не можешь провести со мной? — устало и как-то обиженно спросил Стайлз.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — буркнул Дерек, в тысячный раз набирая номер Коры.

— А мне кажется — ненавидишь. Ты постоянно меня избегаешь, огрызаешься и… Не знаю. Ты гомофоб или что-то вроде?

Дерек, метавшийся по комнате, споткнулся и растянулся на ровном месте. Стайлз со вздохом поднялся и подошёл к нему, протягивая руку.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— Я… да. В полном, — пробормотал Дерек, но так и остался сидеть на полу, глядя снизу вверх на Стайлза. — Причём здесь гомофобия? — уточнил он.

— Ну, я гей. Подумал, может, это проблема для тебя.

Дерек вспыхнул, уставившись на кеды Стайлза, да и неудобно было наблюдать за ним из такого положения — шея затекала.

— Никаких проблем. Мне без разницы, что ты предпочитаешь парней.

Стилински осторожно сел рядом и посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

— Вообще-то я имел ввиду, тебе не нравится, что я подкатываю к тебе?

— Подкатываешь?

— Ну… — Стайлз покраснел, но всё также упрямо продолжал смотреть на Дерека, — ты мне нравишься. Это, вроде как, все знают.

— Да кто все? Я не в курсе. И… — он запнулся, опуская взгляд, — думаю, Кора не в курсе. И Финсток тоже, наверняка.

— Дер, у меня плохие новости для тебя…

— И Кора, и Финсток?

— И даже твоя старшая сестра, хотя я ни разу её не видел, но так Кора сказала.

— Вы с ней обсуждали Лору?

Стайлз очаровательно смутился, пытаясь сохранить серьёзный и невозмутимый вид.

— Мы чаще про тебя говорили, Лора просто один раз к слову пришлась.

— Так вот почему нас с тобой заперли и никто не берет трубку!

— Что-то вроде того, — уклончиво сказал Стайлз, — но нам в любом случае следовало поговорить. Типа всё или ничего. Да и мне надоело ходить вокруг да около и зализывать раны после твоей грубости.

— Какой ещё грубости? — возмутился Дерек.

— Той, которая «отвали, Стайлз» и прочие модификации.

Дерек открыл рот, пытаясь придумать оправдание, но понял, что Стилински прав, потому замолчал.

— Извини, — только и сказал он.

— Значит, это отказ, — прочистив горло, уточнил Стайлз.

— Отказ от чего? Я просто извинился за то, что… ну… делал тебе больно.

— Оу… а я думал, это более вежливый вариант «отвали, Стайлз». Тогда… — он замолчал, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и протараторил, — тыпдёшьсомнойнасвдние?

— Чего? — не понял Дерек.

— Блядь, да на свидание я тебя приглашаю! — пояснил Стайлз, активно жестикулируя.

— Ааа….

— Это не ответ.

— Ну, в смысле… — Дерек почесал лоб, после чего сказал, — да, я с удовольствием. Если это не шутка. Потому что если ты прикалываешься, то я от тебя места мокрого не оставлю!

Стайлз рассмеялся, покатываясь по полу. Всё напряжение ушло, оставив лишь чувство облегчения и радости.

— Только ты способен принять приглашение на свидание в агрессивной форме, Хейл.

— Так зачем тогда приглашать, если тебе не нравится мой характер? — хмуро спросил Дерек.

— Не, мне нравится. И характер, и ты сам.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и искренне улыбнулся.

— Интересно будет узнать, в чём ты ещё агрессивен, — Стайлз поиграл бровями.

— Боже, вся эта чепуха с отношениями ужасно смущающая, — простонал Дерек, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Так у нас… эм… отношения? — осторожно уточнил Стайлз.

Дерек серьёзно посмотрел на него и со скепсисом спросил:

— Мы же на свидание идём. Или для тебя это нечто вроде… партнёрской встречи? Для работы над проектом.

— Нет, я в том самом смысле! Но вдруг я тебе не понравлюсь, и ты не захочешь отношений.

— Ты мне и так не нравишься, слишком сильно бесишь! Но если бы я не понимал на что подписываюсь, то не согласился бы пойти на это чёртово свидание.

На лице Стайлза отобразилась странная гримаса непонимания. Дерек закатил глаза и сказал:

— Я про то, что мы встречаемся. Типа. Если ты хочешь?

— Я хочу, да! — эмоционально воскликнул Стайлз.

— Ну, тогда… Тогда мы вместе. Вроде как, — заключил Дерек.

— И теперь тебе не избавиться от меня до скончания времён! — подытожил Стайлз, вскидывая руку в победном жесте. — А ещё ты сделаешь за меня проект по биологии!

— И не мечтай, Стилински! Я твой парень, а не персональный раб.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — расплывшись в широкой улыбке, заключил он. — Повтори еще раз.

— Я твой парень, а не…

Договорить Дерек не успел, потому что Стайлз притянул его к себе, крепко целуя. Не то чтобы у Дерека было много опыта в подобных вещах. Окей, это был его первый поцелуй. Потому он зажмурился, как перед уколом и от волнения едва почувствовал прикосновение чужих губ. Но Стайлз всегда отличался наглостью и своеволием, так что его не остановила безучастность Дерека. Он забрался к нему на колени и продолжил его целовать.

***  
Кора тихонько приоткрыла дверь в спальню, надеясь, что её брат не убил Стайлза. Тот был более чем в порядке, он забрался на Дерека и впился в него, как пиявка, почуявшая кровь. Она улыбнулась и мягко прикрыла дверь, оставив парочку наедине. Тем более внизу её ждала Лидия Мартин и воплощение плана по ее молниеносному захвату.

[Конец]


End file.
